


A snap changed their world

by sarah1993



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah1993/pseuds/sarah1993
Summary: Peter is having trouble after the snap, but tony is always there to help.





	A snap changed their world

Peter woke up sweating again. This isn't the first time its happened this week, or this month for that matter. Ever since the snap, everything in peters life changed. Who would of thought one small snap of a finger could destroy his whole world? Sure, he doesn't remember actually being gone, but he remembers clear as day every moment, breath and more terrifying the look on Tony's face as he said “Mr. Stark..I don't feel so good..” 

The moment Peter arrived back on earth, he recalled seeing tony cry..literally cry. Hes never seen his mentor..his father figure cry let alone in front of Steve, Bruce, Clint, Thor and Natasha. Tony looked like he hadn't slept a minute since the snap..which concerned peter but, he wasn't really surprised by those actions. Peter wasn't oblivious to the fact tony loved him, and tony not oblivious to knowing the same about what peter thought about tony. 

“Peter, would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?” F.R.I.D.A.Y stated  
How long have I been sitting here..? Peter thought to himself getting out of his trance quickly  
“No Fri, its alright.. I'm going.” Peter said crawling out of bed. 

Peter has been staying with Tony since the snap a month ago. Before that Tony and May had an agreement Peter would stay with may Monday night-Thursday morning and would stay with Tony Thursday night until Monday morning. Everything changed after the snap..Peter has been permanently living with Tony. Peter would see may on occasion but never stayed with her anymore. May signed all legal rights to Tony, making Tony Peters legal guardian. May knew with peter being spider-man, May wouldn't be able to protect Peter in all the ways Tony could. Peter was upset he felt like his aunt didn't want him anymore, but he understood. He would never want anything to happen to his aunt, and he felt that it was higher risk for something to happen to her if he stayed. He loved Tony, he could never admit it out loud but he knew being with tony and having tony be his guardian made more sense, and he loved it. 

Peter opened his bedroom door and hurried down the hallway to Tony's room. Pepper has been out of town the past week, hesitant to leave tony and peter. Peter wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want them to be out of her sight, or because she was nervous what the tower would look like after leaving 2 boys alone for a week.  
Peter didn't bother knocking anymore he used to but those rules never applied anymore. Not since the snap. Peter and Tony's room had an open door policy. When Peter first got home he didn't sleep that night, he attempted but failed. He remembered getting out of bed and opening his bedroom door to go to Tony’s just to find Tony sitting on the floor against the wall outside of his bedroom asleep. Peter sighed went back into his room and grabbed a blanket placing it over tony and sitting beside him under the blanket. Finally peter was able to sleep. 

Tony’s room was dark the only light coming in was the city lights from the buildings surrounding theirs. Peter was always happy Tony kept the tower..he still wasn't sure if it was because tony couldn't part with it or because it was closer to peters school, friends and May (at the time) 

..”tony..” Peter said poking the sleeping man, Tony immediately woke up  
“Pete..whats wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Tony asked quickly sitting up  
“No..I just..” peter hesitated  
“Cant sleep?” tony finished and peter nodded. Tony pulled the blanket back and patted the spot next to him. Peter instantly jumped in bed and tony pulled the covers up over him and faced him  
“wanna talk about it?” Tony asked running his hand though peters messy hair  
“not really..I just need to sleep dad” Peter said and tony nodded  
“Okay..remember, you are safe. I’ll never let anything like that happen to you again..I swear”  
“Dad..It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have prevented it, you know that.”  
“I still swear..Nothing will take you away ever again..especially from me” 

\-------------------------------------

 

The next morning Pepper arrived back home to no surprise a messy tower, but not as messy as she thought. She headed to peters room to check on him. She wouldn't lie if she said her heart skipped a beat not seeing peter in his bed, subconsciously she knew he wasn’t there he was in her and Tony's bed but seeing that brought her back to Peter not being here.  
Taking her heals off she headed to her room to see her two boys still asleep. Smiling she climbed in bed thanking god they were able to get peter back.


End file.
